Hugo and Darcy
Hugo and Darcy House-Elf's of the Knight Family |- | Darcy |- | |} Biography... Darcy was born on January 2nd and was immediately sold to the Raventhorn family. The family had many other House-Elf's working for them. They were ruthless and cruel to their house-Elf's. Two House-Elf's, Monkey and Sandy had a baby on September 1st and were ruthlessly beat until they were both killed. Monkey and Sandy had helped Darcy get over the fear of being a slave, so she was deeply saddened by their death. She took good care of their child and made sure to help him like Monkey and Sandy had done for her. Over time they began to get very attached to each other. They found that they got their endless and tiring chores done best and quickest when they worked together. They did everything they could to help the other House-Elf's working for the House of Raventhorn. Hugo and Darcy were working in the kitchen one day, preparing food for the Raventhorn family. Some friends of the Raventhorn's had come over to eat with them, so Darcy and Hugo had to make an extra amount of food, but were given no additional time. It seemed to them that the Raventhorn's would do everything in their power to make their House-Elf's mess up just so they could beat them. When the food was prepared, Hugo took it out to the dining room where the family and their friends were seated. Ludwig Raventhorn, the father in the Raventhorn household stood once Hugo placed the food on the table. He hit Hugo several times with his cane. "You stupid Elf," he said. "I said be done by 7:30, not 7:47." Hugo attempted to apologize but he only received more beatings. "If Lord Voldemort was still in power, he would eradicate your pathetic species." he said. All of the sudden, another man sitting at the table stood and pointed his wand at Ludwig. "You are under arrest for being a Death Eater." Darcy and Hugo later found out that the family was undercover trying to investigate if Ludwig, a suspected Death Eater. He went on trial, confessed, and later went to Azkaban. Following the arrest of Ludwig Raventhorn, the Raventhorn family ran out of money, and moved from their manor in London, to a cottage in Wales. Due to lack of room in the cottage, the Raventhorn House-Elf's were set free. Most went their separate ways and took up work at Hogwarts or with other masters, but Darcy and Hugo stuck together. They met Theodore Knight, an inspiring Magizoologist, and Ex President of S.P.E.W while looking for employment in Hogsmeade. The two house-Elf's knew that Theodore would be a good master and would treat them properly. They decided to stick with him. Darcy and Hugo went on many Magizoology expeditions with Theodore and helped him get many degrees in Beast Mastery, Magizoology, and Monsterology. When Theo proposed to Charity Knight, they became paid workers for them and their family at Bagman Home. When Theodore and Charity learned they were pregnant with their 3rd child, Connor, the family moved to Lorem Amorem. Darcy and Hugo continue to work for the Knight Family and are paid a fair amount for their work. Personality... Hugo= Hugo is a brave, daring House-Elf. He is smart and adventurous. Hugo is not afraid to take risks and sometimes makes careless decisions. Hugo has a less positive outlook on things than Darcy does. He sticks with "Expect the worst, hope for the best." The negativity can sometimes annoy people that are around him often. Despite his occasional carelessness and slight annoyance, he is a pretty well rounded House-Elf. |-| Darcy= Darcy is much more careful and humble. She always thinks things through and thinks before she acts. She cares for Hugo and often covers up his wrongdoings. She has a very positive outlook on things, which often leads to her success. She may seem week, but if you cross her, you will find a new side of her that you are guaranteed to dislike. As long as you stay on her good side, she will remain kind and gentle. Trivia... *Hugo and Darcy are both free Elf's. *Hugo means "Bright in mind and Spirt" and "Intelligent" *Darcy means "Dark" *Hugo and Darcy are both members of Salvis Species. Gallery... Hugo-the-elf2.jpg|Hugo Hugo-Darcy-kids.jpg|Hugo and Darcy as kids Hugo-Darcy-2.jpg|Darcy and Hugo when they were freed Hugo-the-elf.jpg|Hugo Darcy-the-elf.jpg|Darcy Category:DARP Category:Knight Family Planning Category:Hugo and Darcy